The Soul Stone
by TranquilDestruction
Summary: Natasha fell off of the cliff, and appeared somewhere where she meets a green-skinned girl, Gamora. Through an orange screen, they watch the events of Endgame unfold. Endgame spoilers.


I was dead. Or was I? I think I am, but how can I tell when everything is Orange? Clint is alive. I know that, he _will _get back to his family. But I wonder if—

A beautiful green skinned girl came at me with two swords, but I easily ducked.

" Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

" Who are you?" I asked.

But then I realized something. Green skin, purple hair, badass warrior, this was Gamora. Thanos's daughter Gamora.

" Gamora?" I asked.

She relaxed a bit

" How do you know who I am?" She asked.

I said nothing, I just stared at the woman in front of me.

" Answer me!" She commanded angrily.

" My name is Natasha Romanoff. I sacrificed myself so that we could get the soul stone and defeat your father."

I could've sworn I saw a tear slide down her face.

" But my father already has the soul stone. How did you get it off of Vormir?"

I took a deep breath, this was going to be a long story.

And then I told her. I told her the entire story. About Thanos, time travel, the five years, rocket and Nebula, and everything else. And she listened, to all of it.

" I'm sorry." Gamora said once I had finished my tale.

" I am too.", I looked around the odd Orange landscape, " What is this place?"

Gamora sighed and looked around

" This is the soul realm. It's where you go when you are sacrificed for the soul stone."

" What's it like here?" I asked curiously.

Gamora shrugged, " Whatever you want it to be."

She gestured towards the world around her.

" The blessing of this place is that you can have whatever you want." She created a Orange apple in her palm, " The curse, is that none of it will ever be real." She took a bite of the apple, and looked at me.

" And what is that?" I asked pointing towards a Orange screen.

" My only source of sanity." Gamora replied.

The Orange screen swirled and a tortured face appeared.

" Clint." I whispered. He was on his knees crying…for me.

I barely even noticed the tears falling down my face.

" I'm so sorry." Gamora whispered.

I looked up at her, my eyes steely.

" I just hope we beat that bastard."

She motioned towards the screen…and we watched the endgame.

Gamora cringed every time she ( the past version of her ) appeared on screen.

I put my hand on her shoulder, " You're not her."

" But I was. I was Thanos's psycho daughter, who killed everyone in her path."

" Yeah, but you are also a kickass warrior who helped save the galaxy."

She looked at me questioningly

" I've hear quite a few stories from Rocket and Nebula."

She chuckled.

Almost as if there was a silent agreement, we turned back to the television.

We watched as Banner snapped, I smiled whenever Clint got the call from Laura, We cheered when the girls took on Thanos, and we cried when Tony died.

We naturally assumed it was over.

" They did it." I whispered and turned towards Gamora.

" The bastard is dead.", she smiled, " I only wish I could've done it myself."

But the screen didn't turn off, instead it showed a funeral.

A funeral for Tony.

I silently cried through the entire thing, a third of the original Avengers were dead. I was about to turn away, but then I saw Clint and Wanda.

They were staring out a bank water, and they both looked so…broken.

" I wish there was a way I could let her know that we won, that we did it."

Wanda looked up, and for a second I thought that maybe, just maybe she saw me. Even through the Orange screen.

" She knows," Then she stopped looking at me, she seemed to be looking at something farther away, " they both do."

I fell down to my knees, tears sliding down my cheeks.

" Natasha, it's okay." Gamora awkwardly consoled, she didn't necessarily strike me as the comforting type. But, at least she made an effort.

I sighed and wiped away my tears, I'm fine… or at least I will be.

Gamora sat down on what seemed to be a chair

" Thanos took everything from me. My childhood, my mother, my planet, even my life. But even though he was a psychotic bastard, I still managed to find my family. The guardians of the Galaxy. But then he took me away from them. Throughout my entire life, and afterlife I have been doing everything in my power to make sure he dies! And he finally has. So at least that bastard will rot in hell for everything he did. I—"

I assumed she was going to continue, but she simply stopped. And I didn't press her to go on. Because of us, the Avengers, the Guardians, and everyone in between, Thanos had finally been beaten. Tony could rest, Clint could go back to his family, Cap could go back to Peggy, Banner could be himself and not be afraid of what others will think, Thor could do whatever the hell he wants to do, and I…well I will have to be stuck here for the rest of eternity.

But that's okay, and I've finally accepted that. This was the only way to beat Thanos. So I don't give a damn about how this crap affects me. Because now have the people in the entire universe are alive again. So I guess being stuck here is just something I'm gonna have to get used to.

I turned towards Gamora,

" Anything else you can do here, that won't make me want to gouge my eyes out?"

She smiled back at me,

" I'm gad you asked."

So I followed Gamora to a place unknown, because it didn't matter anymore. We had won.

We had finished the Endgame.


End file.
